


A Failure to Communicate

by TheSpazticLord



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpazticLord/pseuds/TheSpazticLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever they were together it was always a whirlwind, there wasn’t any time to be bored. Quiet moments like this never lasted long between them, and River realized it was because she was always dragging him off to the bedroom. She was always crawling into his lap with a wiggle and a smile full of promises of things to come. It was an interesting turn of events when she decided that if he wanted her, he needed to show her.  The plan had backfired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Failure to Communicate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Late night writing and this happened? I wasn't gonna post it butttt here ya go. *Runs away*

River frowned deeply from across the table as she all but glared at the Doctor. She was frustrated, and the worst part was, she couldn’t even be properly mad at him when he sat there looking so dam enticing. His hair was flopped down over his eyes as he sat hunched over the sonic screwdriver he was working on. She stared at his fingers as they moved along the device and he skillfully re-wired a section. She hadn’t a clue why he needed a new one, he had a perfectly good one right in his pocket, yet he insisted that it had to be done.  
  
Her fingers tapped against the side of the mug she was holding as she watched him. He stopped to push his sleeves further up his arm, and she bit her lips as her eyes roamed over the muscles of his arm, flexing and rippling as he carefully tinkered with the sonic.  
  
She had been on the Tardis for two straight months now. One of which had been spent in pure agony. He hadn’t made a move to touch her once these last few weeks, and she was determined not to give in and initiate anything. She was always the aggressor, and it was starting to get old. She loved him, wanted him every second they were together, and yet when she wasn’t coming on to him, he barely touched her. She would get a quick brush of fingers over her lower back, a bop on the nose, or if she was really lucky, a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
She could feel the burning sting of tears in her eyes as her thoughts ran rampant in her head. She was glad he was so preoccupied with his little toy, he hadn’t looked her way once in the past twenty minutes, and she’d hate for him to see the tears in her eyes. Why didn’t he want her? Was she getting too old? She glanced down at her body, still in fantastic shape or so she thought. Was he tired of her? They had been together quite a while, maybe he was just bored. But she had tried to keep it interesting, in and out of the bedroom.  
  
 Whenever they were together it was always a whirlwind, there wasn’t any time to be bored. Quiet moments like this never lasted long between them, and River realized it was because she was always dragging him off to the bedroom. She was always crawling into his lap with a wiggle and a smile full of promises of things to come. It was an interesting turn of events when she decided that if he wanted her, he needed to show her.  The plan had backfired. Instead of him going crazy with unfulfilled desire, he would smile softly and politely let her pick their destination for the day. It had gone on too long, and River had finally gotten the message that he didn’t want her as much as she wanted him.  
  
A stray tear rolled down her cheek and her fingers quickly reached up to wipe it away. She looked down into her mug and stood as she walked over to the sink. She downed the last of her cold tea, placing the mug in the sink.  
  
“I’m going to bed.” She muttered down to the drain as her fingers gripped the edge of the counter. Her insecurities were quickly turning to anger as she lifted her head and looked at the Doctor.  
  
“Alright dear. I’ll be there in a bit.” He replied flatly, not even bother to glance up at her.  
  
“Right.” She spat shortly as she strode out of the kitchen. That was it. She wasn’t going to his bedroom she couldn’t do another night together in bed with him. He’d give her a kiss on the forehead and lean back against the pillows, waiting for her to fall asleep so he could go back to whatever it was he was doing.  She didn’t like to sleep alone, especially when she had the option of sleeping with him. But if he didn’t want her, then she wasn’t going to subject him to having to lie in a bed with her.  
  
She wandered down the halls of the Tardis until she came across her old room, the room she stayed in before they were married. She opened the door and made her way to the bed. With a sigh she sank down on the edge and hung her head in her hands as she took a deep breath, determined not to cry over this. When she could trust herself not to break down, she stripped out of her clothes and crawled under the covers. The lights dimmed automatically for her. At least the Tardis still cared.  
  
She lay there a while, staring blankly at the wall, trying to not let any thoughts cross her mind. She let her eye lids shut as she tried to relax, but she knew it was all but useless. She was too upset to sleep. Her thoughts drifted back to the Doctor and her eyes popped open quickly, a quick jolt of desire burning through her at the just the mere thought of him.  
  
“Fuck.” She whispered harshly as she squeezed her thighs together, trying to stave off the growing ache. She hated the way her body betrayed her at just a passing thought, and it wasn’t even a filthy one. She groaned and buried her face against the pillow, attempting to ignore the wetness that was now sticking to her skin. The tighter she squeezed her legs, the worse it became. She wondered how long it would take the Doctor to abandon his sonic and head back to his bedroom, and if he would even care that she wasn’t there.  
  
She rolled onto her back with a defeated sigh, pulling a leg up to rest her hand on her knee, letting her nails rake down the skin of her thigh, squeezing against her flesh roughly. “Dammit!” Even when she didn’t want him, she wanted him. Why couldn’t he just want her back? What was wrong with him? What was wrong with her?  
  
Tears spilled over her eyes as her hand moved to cup herself. She reached up with her other hand, tangling it in her hair, tugging her curls back slightly as she slipped a finger down to press against her throbbing clit. With a pitiful groan, she arched her hips off the bed, pressing against her fingers as she slid them along herself, rubbing maddening circles over her entrance as her muscles tightened around nothing, frustrating her further. She writhed around on the bed as she freed her fingers from her hair, letting her hand fall to her chest to pull at her nipples. She ground the heel of her palm against her clit, teasing herself slowly with her fingers. She was going to bring herself to a quick and less than impressive orgasm.  
  
Tiny moans filled the room as she plunged her fingers deep inside herself, her thumb brushing against her clit as she squeezed her breasts hard. Her moans increased in volume as she teased herself into a frenzy and the realization hit that she just wasn’t going to get there on her own. She cried out mournfully as her fingers moved at a rapid pace, and the door to her bedroom creaked open.  
  
“River?” The Doctor asked cautiously as he stepped inside.  
  
She shot up off the bed, eyes wild, chest heaving, body shaking with need as she glared at him.  
  
“This is your fault!” She growled as she reached over to the bedside table her fingers gripping around the first thing they reached. “Get out!” She yelled as she lurched forward and flung a hairbrush at his head.  
  
His eyes widened as he easily ducked out of the way and it cracked against the door. “River!”  
  
She was panting hard as she collapsed back against the bed, utterly unable to stop a sob from escaping her throat as the Doctor watched her, his eyes etched with concern. She curled around her pillow, completely breaking down in a way he had never seen before. It was a little frightening.  
  
“River” He said very carefully as he made his way over to the bed. “What’s the matter? Why weren’t you in our room? Did I do something?”  He sat very gingerly on the edge of the bed, as she rolled over to face him.  
  
“Why don’t you want me?!” She scrambled up to her knees, and a blush spread over the Doctors face as his eyes roamed over her trembling body. He clasped his hands over his lap, hoping she wouldn’t notice his current state. The middle of an obvious emotional breakdown was not the most ideal time to get a hard on.  
  
“Doctor!” She reached over, giving him a shove as he blinked at her. “What?” He asked quickly, averting his eyes to the floor.  
  
“Why. Don’t. You. Want. Me.” She ground out as she glared at him.  
  
“What are you talking about? Of course I want you!”  
  
“No you don’t.” She whispered as she hung her head. “You haven’t even tried to touch me! Why not? Is it something I did? Because just tell me, and I’ll try to change it! I need you and why don’t you want me? I can’t. I can’t without you and I _need_ you and you’ve been avoiding me ever since I backed off and I- ” River’s voice trembled and cracked as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
“Oh. Oh River, I’m sorry.”  He whispered as he registered multiple things at once. The smell of her arousal was thick in the air, her pupils were dilated, and she wasn’t trembling from emotion, it was want. How did he miss it?  “Come here, let me help.” He whispered as he reached out to her. He pushed himself back on the bed as he pulled her over into his lap.  
  
She whimpered as his hands caressed her waist and slid over her hips and he pressed his forehead against hers. “Oh River Song, you ridiculous woman. I _always_ want you…” He shifted underneath her as he pulled her legs back, hooking them around behind himself. 

“No, you really don’t.” Her voice trembled as his fingers traced along over her body until his fingers brushed across her nipples. She arched into his touch, grinding her hips against him as he watched her. “We haven’t done anything close to this in weeks. You’ve barely touched me. You’ve been obsessed over your stupid screwdriver- “  
  
“ _Your_ screwdriver.” He murmured, cutting her off as his hand slipped between her thighs. She gasped and leaned her head back, lifting her hands to grip his shoulders as his fingers slid against her slick flesh. “I’m making it for _you_. Because I want you to be safe. Because I _want_ to have you. Always.”  
  
She lifted her head as she rolled her hips against his hand, creating more pressure. She panted, climbing higher, wanting more.  “Sweetie, please. Please just-”  
  
“Sssh, it’s my turn to talk.” He said gently as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back hungrily, like a woman starved, shivering as his fingers slid easily inside her.  
  
“Don’t ever think that I don’t want you.” He mumbled against her lips, sliding them to her throat as he pumped his fingers quicker inside of her. “Just because I’m not chucking you into bed every five minutes, it doesn’t mean that I desire you any less.” His tongue danced over her collarbone as his free hand slid up her torso and cupped her breast.  
  
“You were distant. I didn’t want to push anything on you. I was actually worried that you didn’t want me.”  
  
“What?” She gasped as he rolled her nipple under his fingers and her inner walls clenched around his fingers. “Why would you think that?”    
  
“You just stopped. Kissing me, flirting with me. I was a little thrown off.” He admitted as he bent his head forward and traced his tongue over the swell of her breasts and her fingers gripped his shoulder tighter. He glanced up at her as he thrust into her harder, twisting his hand just so, hitting that delicious spot deep inside her as she cried out and shook above him. “It appears that what we have here is a failure to communicate.”  
  
He slipped his thumb up, pressing it against her swollen nub, rubbing circles over her. He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking at it gently as her head fell back and a cry escaped her throat.  His tongue flicked over her stiff peak and he felt her muscles flutter around his fingers, clenching hard, as her orgasm ripped through her and she whimpered his name.  
  
His lips slipped up over her throat as he kissed his way up to her ear, winding an arm around her to pull her close as she rode out the wave of pleasure. Her body slumped against his as she ran her hands down his back.  
  
“If you need me to throw you into bed every five minutes, I will.” He growled as he nipped at her neck. He rolled them over, laying River back into the middle of the bed as he moved off of her. "Oh, I do."River sighed contentedly, as she lay with her eyes closed, completely relaxed against the bed as the Doctor striped his clothes off and crawled back on top of her.  
  
“Am I forgiven?” He asked gently, as he wriggled between her legs, pressing his erection against her wet heat.  
  
“Yes. Completely.” She sighed as reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and lifted her legs around his hips as she pulled him closer.  
  
He lowered himself down, kissing her gently as he rocked his hips forward and slid inside her. River’s hand reached down and grabbed at his ass, pulling him in deeper as she relished the feeling of him inside her. It felt like home.  
  
“Do you feel that?” He murmured as he stilled his hips. “Does that feel like someone who doesn’t want you?” He thrust into her hard, causing her to gasp and clutch at him tighter.  
  
He rocked into her fast, grinding down into her as he returned his lips to her mouth, devouring her hungrily.  Knowing he wasn’t going to last long, he thrust a hand between them, ghosting his fingers over her clit as her groans tangled with his own as they hurdled towards the edge, falling off into a moment of overdue ecstasy.  
  
“So when do I get it?” River asked sleepily as she lay curled up against the Doctor’s chest, his fingers trailed lazily over her spine as they relaxed in each others arms, satisfied and happy.  
  
“Get what?” He mumbled as he struggled to keep his eyes open, actually properly tired for the first time in weeks.  
  
“The screwdriver.”  
  
“When it’s ready.” He replied easily, tightening his arms around her. Trying not to think about why he was building it in the first place, but she hadn't heard. He smiled sadly, letting his eyes shut as he pushed the thoughts out of his mind, and enjoyed the feeling of her laying against him. He was going to enjoy every second of it. While he still could.


End file.
